


Burnt Cookies

by justanoutlaw



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas 2018 [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Burnt Cookies, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, F/F, F/M, Ficmas, Flirting, Polyamory, Post Series, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Maleficent and Facilier have have magic, have defeated several powerful sorcerers, tormented entire villages...yet they cannot be trusted with Regina's Christmas cookies.





	Burnt Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 17 of Ficmas. A new ship I thought of, because these three would be awesome together. Canon divergence from S4 forward.

Regina had left the house for an hour. She needed to run some last minute Christmas errands, pick up Lily’s final gift. Maleficent and Facilier had stayed behind at the house to finish up on the Christmas cookies. They were due at  the Charming family farm by 7 that evening, having promised to bring the dessert. She figured she could trust them. After all, Maleficent had lived in the modern realms on and off for at least 15 years and while Facilier had only come over during Drizella’s curse, surely there’d be no reason why the two of them could not be trusted.

 

In retrospect, Henry and Ella’s newborn baby probably could’ve done a better job.

 

As soon as Regina walked into the house, she saw smoke coming from the kitchen. Dropping the bags by the door, she rushed inside to find her spouses fanning the now very burnt cookies. Regina folded her arms over her chest.

 

“The two of you have magic, have defeated several powerful sorcerers, tormented entire villages and yet you cannot be trusted with three dozen cookies?”

“We got a bit distracted!” Mal defended herself, holding her hands in the air.

Regina saw her wife’s bra strap falling below her black dress. Facilier’s silver dress shirt was also misbuttoned. “Yes,” she said, with an eye roll, fixing the strap for Mal. “I can see that.”

Facilier gave her that smile, the very one that could melt icecaps faster than global warming. “We’re very sorry, darling.” He took her hand and kissed it, right above where her wedding ring was. “Did you get your shopping done?”

“Yes, and your flattery will get you nowhere. We’re due at Snow and David’s in a half hour. There’s no way we can bake another batch of cookies in time.”

“We already have the pies, along with the fudge that Lucy helped you make earlier,” Mal pointed out.

“Yes, do we really need cookies on top of it? Snow makes enough food to feed a village,” Facilier added.

Regina shook her head. “It’s the principle of the matter.”

“I think someone’s just jealous we had some fun without her,” he said, the smile appearing on his face once more.

 

Facilier pulled Regina into his arms and gently nibbled on her ear. She did her best to resist her own grin. Maleficent was charming enough, but Facilier seemed to have that tenfold. She playfully pushed him away, though not before granting him a small kiss.

 

“It’s stuff like this that are the reasons why Maleficent is pregnant right now,” she said.

 

That had been a surprise to the three of them. They had aged extraordinarily well over the years, but they didn’t think it was possible. Given the fact that dragons lived forever, though, it had happened. Their first child as a trio would be younger than their grandchildren.

 

“Is tonight the night we finally tell people?” Facilier asked, looking between the two of them.

Regina shrugged, nodding her head to Maleficent. “Entirely up to her.”

“I think we should.” Mal rubbed her stomach over the barely noticeable baby bump. “Let Henry and Lily know that they’re going to be big siblings.”

Facilier wrapped an arm around each of them. “How long do we have to stay at this thing anyway?”

“Just long enough to visit with everyone. Then tomorrow we can sleep in, we’re not expected at Henry and Ella’s until half noon.”

Regina smiled triumphantly. “Which means the two of you can make up for the fact that you had sex without me later.” She grabbed the pie tins. “Maleficent, you get the fudge.”

 

As she walked out the door, she could hear Facilier say “I knew she was mad about that.”, which caused her to shake her head and laugh. They knew better than to leave her out of all the fun.


End file.
